1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process and a system for time control of a basic industry plant, such as a steel plant or an iron works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In plants of a basic industry, such as steel plants or iron works, processes or subprocesses in which continuous flow of material is critical often occur. If the material flow is interrupted before these critical processes or subprocesses, there can result additional costs or quality problems in the material being processed. A typical example of such a critical subprocess is the casting of liquid metal, in particular steel, in a steel plant. In a steel plant it is desirable that the material supply not be interrupted during the casting process.